fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night's Evil Episode 3
Michael: Hey Matthew, you know how we had that empty room and we didn't know what to do with it? Matthew: Yeah, why Michael: Well there's this guy about our age and he's new an town, he has a bakugan, but he's not that good of a brawler yet, so I decided maby we could teach him. Matthew: So you brought this kid we don't know, and no one in town knows for that matter, into our house with all our personal possesions? Michael: Yeah, I guess Matthew: Cool! Michael: ... Anyways his name is- (Footsteps are heard) Michael: Well I guess I'll let him introduce himself. Kid: I'm Wolfgang. Matthew: Hi Wolfgang. I'm Matthew. Wolfgang: Hi. Matthew: What bakugan is that? Wolfgang: This is Neostrike. Neostrike: It is a pleasure to make your aquiantence. Matthew: You don't need to be so formal, just so you know. Wolfgang: He's always this formal. Matthew: Oh... A pleasure to make your aquntence too Neo... I guess... (Thinking) What the heck does aquintence mean?... I guess I'll just Google it later... Lionex: Since your new, why don't we show you around town? Wolfgang: Sounds cool (Michael, Lionex, Wolfgang, and Neo walk out the door) ???: Well, this is perfect, now I can kill you with no one here to hear it... Matthew: Wah... Who are you (A shodowy figure drops to the floor) ???: Ah, yes I've been so unformal... allow me to introduce myself... I'm Fang... Fang Yran Matthew: Hey, is your last name a scramble of my middle name? Fang: Depends on what your middle name is. Matthew: Ryan Fang: Well then no I hate that name Matthew: Shut up! (Mumbles) I like my middle name... Fang: Anyways. I'm here to kill you... (Michael, Wolfgang, and their bakugan walk in) Wolfgang: Hey, Matthew I'm back and ready to start lessons on brawli- OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT!?! Matthew: You want to be taught, wondeful, lesson one help my battle this guy. Michael: I better help too. (Fang shoots Michael with a dark energy blast) Matthew: Michael!... Hey, coudn't we settle this over a game of Yugioh or something?... (Fang Shoots Matthew with dark energy) Wolfgang: Well I guess it's up to me ready Neo? Neo: Yep Wolfgang: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's get this done Neo Fang: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Neoshade! Neo: A dark clone... Of me? Wolfgang: Relax, It's just a clone... Ability, Activate! Star Blade (Atemps to slash Neoshade with star blade but Shade dodges) Fang: Abillity Activate! Dark Blade! (Neo and Shade get in a sword fight but Shade prevales) Neo: I'm feeling weak... Wolfgang: Don't worry Neo we can get through this if we work together! Fang: Oh please spare me of your annoying peptalk. Wolfgang: Ability activate! Heaven Beam! Fang: Ability Activate Shadow Beam - = Heaven Beam ' = Shadow Beam ---''''''' Wolfgang: Come one Neo we can do this if we work together! -''''' Neo: Your right. Let's do this partner -------------'' -------------- ---- Fang: Noooo! I'll be back with my own bakugan hopefully... I hope the writer's not lazy enough to only give me a copy again... Matthew: Hey, Shut up! Fang: I will be back though... (Fades into a dark mist) Matthew: Nice battle. Wolfgang: Thanks! Matthew: I'd say you passed lesson 1 with flying colors. Wolfgang: Wait, you didn't even see the battle. Matthew: I wrote the battle Wolfgang: Oh... I'm getting tired of this fourth wall breaking scene. Matthew: Me too. Neo: What do you say we get on to lesson 2. Drerex: Let's go! Wolfgang: Shouldn't we make shure Michael and Lionex are alright first Matthew: Meh. (Matthew and Wolfgang walk off) Category:Night's Evil Category:Night's Evil